


The office

by AccioAi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Armitage Hux, Exhibitionism, I Don't Even Know, Kylux - Freeform, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kylo Ren, NSFW, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren, hux is not so nice, i guess theres some angst, i kinda wanna do a kylux series now oh dear, kylo is a good boy for once, kylo likes to get his ass beat but also needs a hug, light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioAi/pseuds/AccioAi
Summary: ' “On your knees.” Hux ordered, watching as Ren obediently dropped to his knees where he stood. All of Ren’s clothes had been haphazardly discarded on the mantelpiece near the door, whereas Hux remained fully clothed.'A Kylux short, will become a series one day.





	The office

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes this has not been beta read.

“On your knees.” Hux ordered, watching as Ren obediently dropped to his knees where he stood. All of Ren’s clothes had been haphazardly discarded on the mantelpiece near the door, whereas Hux remained fully clothed. The general slipped his coat off, enjoying the small whine that Ren let out as he moved away, carefully folding the jacket before laying it on the desk.

He could feel Ren reaching out with the force to pull him closer, “You know the rules, and I will only remind you once. No using the force within my office, there are too many valuables here to risk your childish temperament, do you understand?” Ren frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, “i’m not a child-” Hux slapped him with the back of his gloved hand. “Do not talk back to me or you’ll get nothing. Do. You. Understand?”  
“Which part?” he answered smirking, earning him a hard, swift, booted kick in the stomach.

He made a grunting sound as he doubled over, clawing at the floor from the unexpected blow, already struggling not to retaliate using the force. He had little time to catch his breath before Hux grabbed his hair tightly, twisting it around his fingers, bending his head back to look up at him. Ren could hear his heart beating loud in his ears as he looked up at the stern-faced general. 

His eyes were fixed on Hux’s lips as he spoke, the creek of the leather gloves vice-like in his hair. ”if I hear anything other than yes Sir, no Sir come out of that hole of yours, I will seal it shut. You will obey me, won’t you Ren?” He swallowed a lot louder than intended. “Yes, Sir.” Hux didn’t smile at him, instead, he traced his gloved fingers over his bottom lip. “It’s unnatural for a man to have such full lips.” he pressed his thumb down on Ren’s tongue, prying open his mouth with ease. “Such a pretty mouth…” Hux muttered more to himself than to Ren. 

“Keep your head back.” he ordered, letting go of the tightly wound hair, using his now free hand to carefully undo his belt. He was forced to pause when he felt Ren’s head lower to see what he was doing. He dug his thumb into his tongue, making him gag slightly, clawing his fingers under his chin to force his face back up. “Head back, don’t move.” 

He released the belt buckle, using both hands to pull it through the loops of his uniform. To his surprise, Ren kept his head back, until Hux unzipped the front of his trousers. 

Hux grabbed Ren so hard by the hair he felt a few strands come out in his grip, with one heave of his arm, he threw the naked man into the front of his tall wooden desk.

Hux sighed, tutting disappointedly, pulling his glove back into place. “You’re such a disobedient slut.” he felt the air prickle around him, like hot needles, but it was gone in an instant, he didn't react. Placing his boot against Ren’s throat, he lent forward adding weight, making Ren choke. The hot sensation returning. “I wouldn’t if I were you,” he said quietly, but the dangerous tone carried with ease. 

The pale man below his boot panted, struggling for breath, his brown eyes appearing bigger than normal, scared? apologetic? Hux looked further down his body, smirking. “Look at that little thing, standing to attention for me, better than you ever have.” Malice laced his voice. He stood tall over the man on the floor, looking at him as if he were dirt on his shoe. Watching the way Ren squirmed under his gaze, he couldn’t help but enjoy it. His face reluctantly contorted as Hux began to twist the soul of his boot into his neck, making the skin tighten, burn and turn bright red. 

Slowly he pulled his foot from Ren’s throat, allowing him the time it took to undo his waist belt and pull his own hardened cock, to gulp down as much air as he could. He grabbed Ren’s hair once more making him sit up enough for Hux to press his length into the panting, open mouth.  
He gave him no time to adjust his sitting position, gave him no time to think about what was happening. 

Hux pressed his whole length into his mouth, sighing at how perfect his mouth felt around him. He felt Ren struggle to pull away, “If you bite me, I will kill you.” Hux held the top of his head firmly, pressing the back of Ren’s head into the front of his desk, standing over him, trapping him. 

He was relentless in his thrusting, abusing his mouth over and over, only pulling back when he could see Ren’s eyes start to roll back. Those few moments of air given to him were all he would get, it’s all Hux’s kindness would allow, and Hux had very little kindness to give the failed knight. Eventually, Ren’s head acted as though it was completely stuck the front of the desk, unmoving, but sucking him in every time he pulled back. “Fuck, I forgot how good you are at sucking cock.” Hux almost laughed. 

The whole time Ren was moaning like a rented whore, and it only drove Hux on. He gripped the edge of the desk, thrusting hard into his mouth. He would be surprised if the man didn't have bruises on his face in the morning.

Part of him hoped he had bruised Ren’s face, partly because he would have marked an oh so powerful Knight of Ren, and also the satisfaction of knowing what bruises lay under his helmet and where they came from.

He wanted to draw it out for as long as he possibly could, but sooner rather than later he was halting his hips, keeping them firmly pressed against Renn’s face as he leant heavily on the desk, his legs shaking, threatening to give out on him, coming unwarned into Ren’s mouth. 

Hux didn't have to tell Ren to swallow, he did it automatically, continuing to lap at Hux’s cock as he slowly pulled back enough to get a look at Ren. He felt another wave of pleasure come over him. He’d thought the sounds ren had made were obscene, but they were nothing compared to how he looked. 

His hair was all over the place, strands falling over his tear-stained cheeks, his eyes were open, lazily, almost dreamily looking up at him. His cheeks were flushed, full of colour which was a stark contrast to his regular snow white skin. His lips, were shimmering red, coated in equal, messy parts cum and saliva.

He stepped back on unsteady legs to watch his cock slowly slip from between Ren’s swollen lips. He allowed himself to draw the head of his wet cock over them, enjoying how his cum trickled down his chin, smearing the droplets over the redness of his face. Ren sat there, still panting, letting Hux rub his spent cock over his lips, his face, not protesting as he felt the cum drying on his face, he would never admit to enjoying it. He practically chased the warm, salted length as Hux pulled back and tucked himself away. 

He didn't move or speak as Hux dressed, he just sat there staring up at the general. He wouldn't ask to be touched, he wouldn’t beg for the attention he so craved at that moment. But as the seconds passed sitting on the cold floor, naked, still painfully hard, his lungs burning and his mind now racing once more, he couldn’t stop himself from reaching a shaking hand out, touching just above Hux’s boot, feeling his heat through the fabric. When their… meetings first began, if he had done this, if he had touched the General in any way, he would have had a gun pressed to his head in under a second, he would have been stunned, beaten and left naked on the floor, left at the edge of the office to know he’d overstepped whatever boundaries they had. 

Hux froze in putting his belt back on looking down, he’d almost forgotten about him. He hadn’t reacted to the touch, and he didn’t feel or want to punish Ren for touching him without permission. Instead of ignoring or scolding him, he removed one of his gloves, trying to ignore how doing so made Ren shrink away from him. He bent over he placing he bare hand on Ren’s cheek, making him look up at him.

Ren’s eyes were closed, he was leaning into the hand. If he were a better man he might ask him how he was feeling, help him with his arousal, dress him, show him the affection he was so obviously starved, but he was not a better man and could not give that to him. 

He lent his forehead against Rens for a minute only now realising how much he was shaking whether it was from being cold, aroused or his efforts to keep the force in check showing, he didn't know, and he didn't ask, he convinced himself he didn’t care. 

Against what everything within him was saying, he laid a small, soft kiss on his warm forehead before pulling back completely. “You did good. Ren, Well done.” Ren sighed, grateful. “Thank you Sir.”

Hux nodded before straightening up, the immaculate picture of what the First Order was. “Don’t break anything, get dressed, clean whatever mess you’ve made and leave.” He said coldly in his well-rehearsed commanding tone. “Yes, sir.” Ren replied as Hux left the office in two quick strides

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure i'm awful at writting at this point, but i love kylux and my twitter buds do as well so I thought i'd post it anyway. 
> 
> I'm hoping to make this/ or something around this into a series or multi chaper story, so please let me know what you think, thank you!


End file.
